maniacalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:*Kinz*
Welcome Hi, welcome to the official Maniacal Productions website! We are glad you have gotten a chance to join us. If you would like a job here, ask Wii maniac. You may ask him any questions as well. So, thank you agaiin for joining!! Meow JOB! Wii said you may have a job here. And, what do you want your job to beh? And, you also need to add a link on your show to Maniacal Productions. Might I suggest, the one I do on The Last Sim Standing. If you want meh to add it for you, I will. Hello.:. Since teh storyline involves J, do you want me to tell you Persephone's storyline? Holli 17:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Persephone thinks she kills Carmichael, but doesn't. She then kills the Wizard and leaves Sanjaya. She heads to Dystan soon later, but arrives when we leave. She finds us, and she figures to just kill all of us. 'Nuff said... --Holli 18:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Teh team names fo' TDAd are: *Team Explosion *Team Awesome *Team Chris is the Bomb --Holli 01:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I Dunno Who To Tell I just thought of dis todah. You and Skullman made a show based after TDI, and you're makin' one after TDWT. Well, I'm planning, when TLSS goes on a season finale, a show based on TDA, called "It's Like, Reality". I'm going to match Sims personalities to contestants on TDI, TDA, and TDWT, and once I get a list, I'll tell you. Well, there... And after ILR, I'll do another season of TLSS. All that time, I'll be doing The Sim-Night Show with Rhonda Miller. --Holli 02:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ima gonna start nao. TDWT OMIGOSH! POOR DJ! --Holli 02:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Figures. --Holli 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm Getting "DonVito" Banned You know, DonVitoYOOO!!. Well, when I saw he had felony convictions, I decided to look him up on Google. Turn out, he has a Wikipedia page. Infact, look up either DonVito or Vincent Roy Margera. The only thing I can say is that he's a registered sex offender. Reat it yourself, I'm reporting this to the admins, nao. --Holli 04:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okai... So, the series will be called It's Like, a Reality Island Show. And, season two will be It's Like, a Reality Action Show. And season three will be It's Like, a Reality World Tour Show. So, yeah... I'm so happy I be asking you to help meh, because after reading over some of teh Sims I choose as counter parts, I dun know why I did some of them. So, here: *Alejandro - Preston: Because Preston seems to be liek a good person in teh begining, but turns out to be an antagonist. Same with Alejandro. *Beth - Karine: Because both seem to be raised on a farm. *Bridgette - Liberty: Because I feel as if Liberty sorta has a laid-back personality. *Cody - Pablo: If I don't have him all around Ginny, and maybe change his clothes, he would make a great Cody. *Courtney - Amelia: No explaintion needed. *DJ - Clayton: I dunno... *Duncan - Ray: It was oringinally gonna be Goth Boy, then Blaine, but I thought Ray fit it perfectly. *Eva - Star: Just teh violent and anger side. *Ezekiel - Rob: I dunno... *Geoff - Travis: I dunno... *Gwen - Violet: It was oringinally gonna be Crystal, but Gwen is sorta nice, so I changed it to Violet. *Harold - Brendan: I dunno... *Heather - Brandi: I dunno... *Izzy - Ginny: BOTH FLIPPIN' INSANE!!! *Justin - Chaz: Yesh... *Katie - Taylor: Well, you'll see. *LeShawna - Sandra: No explaintion needed. *Lindsay - Summer: No explaintion needed... *Noah - Ian: NEN... *Owen - Iggy: NEN... *Sadie - Clara: Taylor and Clara are friends in agents. *Sierra - Penelope: I dunno... Oringinally gonna be Pinky. *Trent - Edwin: I dunno... *Tyler - Billy: I dunno... So, can you make mah list bettah? --Holli 01:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okai... So, the series will be called It's Like, a Reality Island Show. And, season two will be It's Like, a Reality Action Show. And season three will be It's Like, a Reality World Tour Show. So, yeah... I'm so happy I be asking you to help meh, because after reading over some of teh Sims I choose as counter parts, I dun know why I did some of them. So, here: *Alejandro - Preston: Because Preston seems to be liek a good person in teh begining, but turns out to be an antagonist. Same with Alejandro. *Beth - Karine: Because both seem to be raised on a farm. *Bridgette - Liberty: Because I feel as if Liberty sorta has a laid-back personality. *Cody - Pablo: If I don't have him all around Ginny, and maybe change his clothes, he would make a great Cody. *Courtney - Amelia: No explaintion needed. *DJ - Clayton: I dunno... *Duncan - Ray: It was oringinally gonna be Goth Boy, then Blaine, but I thought Ray fit it perfectly. *Eva - Star: Just teh violent and anger side. *Ezekiel - Rob: I dunno... *Geoff - Travis: I dunno... *Gwen - Violet: It was oringinally gonna be Crystal, but Gwen is sorta nice, so I changed it to Violet. *Harold - Brendan: I dunno... *Heather - Brandi: I dunno... *Izzy - Ginny: BOTH FLIPPIN' INSANE!!! *Justin - Chaz: Yesh... *Katie - Taylor: Well, you'll see. *LeShawna - Sandra: No explaintion needed. *Lindsay - Summer: No explaintion needed... *Noah - Ian: NEN... *Owen - Iggy: NEN... *Sadie - Clara: Taylor and Clara are friends in agents. *Sierra - Penelope: I dunno... Oringinally gonna be Pinky. *Trent - Edwin: I dunno... *Tyler - Billy: I dunno... So, can you make mah list bettah? --Holli 01:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Who's Zeke? --Holli 01:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh... --Holli 01:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) f SIERRA'S BALD! WHY!?!?!?! --Holli 17:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Where did you learn this information? And, I'm pretteh sure Alejandro will be in teh final 2. --Holli 17:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) WAJIOSJEfdgerigkKDSOP --Holli 17:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blonkshenerp! Tooodledooudleqi! --Holli 17:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Since you're no longer doing Total MySims Island, will you make it into a camp on TDI Camps Wiki? --Holli 17:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Den can ah make it?!?!>!>!><><><><><><><>IS]] MINE!!!' 02:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *1: YAY! 2: Oh... Well... I have terribly bad diction, my dear Watson. *slapped* --' IS MINE!!!' 02:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Oh... Um... I see... Um... Yeah... Um... I do do it on purpose, though. Actually, as you see, I have not mispelled a word. Actually, I got a 4.0 on my report card all 4 grading periods last year. My choice of words can be misleading, but I assure you, I do it on purpose. And... That's it. *bows* --' IS MINE!!!' 02:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *B-. I rarely get anything below that. However, I did recently get a F on a test I wasn't ready for, so I bugged the heck out of my teacher to let me redo it. However, it only sent my grade down to a B, but still... --' IS MINE!!!' 02:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *I guess, in real life for the most part, I'm like Courtney from TDI. I'm also like Izzy in real life and on here. --' IS MINE!!!' 03:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Yo' OC? --' IS MINE!!!' 03:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *So... --' IS MINE!!!' 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ah responded. --' IS MINE!!!' 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *CHECK OUT TEH BLOG! --' IS MINE!!!' 00:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) TDC Ideas *Ah have challenge ideas for TDC. --' IS MINE!!!' 16:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama XD becomes Total Drama Escapes to Hawaii Well, now, the MySims Wiki show makey thingy on TDI Fanfiction Wiki, ''Total Drama Escapes to Hawaii, is now going to be Total Drama XD, and what TDXD was is now TDETH. Is that confusing? Anyways, so... I have 22 names, but I don't have any personalities, except for one. Here they are: *If their names are blue they're boys and if their names are red they're girls.. #Benji #Brandi #Bryton #Caleb #Chelsea D. (stands for Davis) #Chelsea K. (stand for Kaiser) #Davy #Diana #Hayden #Iggy (Not from MySims) #Johnny #Josephine #Judi #Karie #Luke #Michele #September #Tasha #Trey #Vivya, The Girl Who Wants To Be A Fairy #Wiley #Zack So.... Will you help think of labels for everyone but Vivya? --''' IS MINE!!!' 17:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *I was actually planning on both Chelsea's to be unrelated and don't know eachother, but they're exact oppisties. Chelsea D. being a prep, and Chelsea K. being a goth, or something along those lines... --' IS MINE!!!' 18:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Ah liek most of dem. But I might change a few. (Liek Wiley. XD) Thanks for your help, Hikareh... --' IS MINE!!!' 18:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Um... Okayzors! --' IS MINE!!!' 18:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Aftermath *OMG! WE SHOULD HAVE AFTERMATHS IN TDC! TIFFANY AND TREY COULD HOST IT!!! --' IS MINE!!!' 02:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *THIS IS A SECRET I'M NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE ELSE UNTIL TOMORROW! I'm making a new character, not only for next RP, but for this current one as well. His name is... Axel Stone. Axel is Jirachi's older brother who is fighting for Sanjaya in the war. I know she hasn't mentioned it yet, but yeah... --' IS MINE!!!' 04:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) #Awww... We should've had REAL Aftermaths... *slapped* #This be Axel! DUN DUN DUN: # 'Kay... #MY NEW AVATAR IS OF AXEL FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! And... stuff.... --' IS MINE!!!' 04:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *I already saw it. The music video was... Disturbing, but I liked the song... Kinda... O_O --' IS MINE!!!' 05:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *WHEE! --' IS MINE!!!' 05:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *There might be an admin election... And I think it will turn into a populartiy contest...}} *Check the blog... And I'm thinking we should discuss this somewhere else... --' IS MINE!!!' 00:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid *I was looking at Vocaloid videos, and... I found a disturbing video. O_O It's right here. --' IS MINE!!!' 23:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *You liked that video? I liked the music, but the rest was creepy... --' IS MINE!!!' 17:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *I can not believe what I just read that was crossed out. O_O --' IS MINE!!!' 17:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Still... --' IS MINE!!!' 17:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you... --' IS MINE!!!' 17:24, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Um, how is that going to help? And I wasn't expecting that name... --' IS MINE!!!' 22:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) *I hate your name too It's not that bad of a name. --' IS MINE!!!' 23:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) WEEE Scream for my Ice Cream *I decided to share a BOTDF song with somebody I know on the Wiki. *BAD WORDS IN THE SONG* --' IS MINE!!!' 23:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *YOU'VE HEARD OF BOTDF!? EEP! --' IS MINE!!!' 23:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *Well, their songs. I HAVE A FRIEND ON FACEBOOK WHO HAS A PICTURE WITH ONE OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE BAND! --' IS MINE!!!' 00:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye Brielle *Ohhh! For the next Character Creation thing, you should have like a boyfriend-girlfriend thingy... --' IS MINE!!!''' 00:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC)